Of Light Side of the Force
by LunarsRebels
Summary: Bad Summary ¿Que habria pasado si nunca Anakin se fue al lado oscuro?


Tenia 14 años cuando lo conocio a el, Anakin tenia 9 años

 _"¿Eres un angel?"_

 _"¿Un angel?"_

 _"Si, he oido hablar de ellos a los pilotos del espacio profundo. Son los seres mas hermosos del mundo"_

Pasaron 10 años despues lo que paso en Naboo, ahora ella tenia 24 años, y el tenia 19 años. Ahi hubo algo mas entre ambos

Cuando vivia Qui-Gon Jinn, el pensaba que Anakin era el elegido ya que sentia una fuerza tan fuerte pero el consejo Jedi nunca le creyo, y despues que se muriera a manos de Darth Maul, Obi Wan le prometio que lo iba a entrenar y que fuera un gran Jedi y asi fue por durante mucho tiempo, considerandose como un gran mentor y gran hermano para Anakin

Fueron a Tatooine por la madre de Anakin. Habia tenido pesadillas que estaba muerta, mientras que ella se quedo con los Lars, el fue en busca de su madre pero habia llegado demasiado tarde, Shmi Skywalker habia muerto, y Anakin lleno de tristeza y de ira mato a todos aquellos que mandaron a su madre a morir.

Durante la guerra de los clones pasaban meses sin verse, ya que Anakin como Jedi debe que cumplir sus deberes en el Templo Jedi y tambien siendo maestro de Ahsoka Tano. Despues de un accidente que ocurrio en el Templo, y aun teniendo evidencias que ella no tuvo la culpa del accidente.

Ahsoka abandono el consejo Jedi

Pasaron meses hasta que Palpatine fue secuestrado por el mismo el Conde Dokuu y el general Grievous, y Anakin tuvo que ir con Obi Wan a rescatarlo. Padme se habia sentido mal, y vomitaba demasiado por las noches, pensaba que estaba enferma y cuidarse.

Se hizo los analisis, y entonces vio los resultados de aquel papel y decia _Positivo_

 _Estaba embarazada_ es decir, Iba a tener un hijo suyo y de Anakin

Cuando le dijo se veia tan amoroso y tan feliz, habian hecho planes para criar a su bebe en Naboo, pero entonces llego el tormento de que Anakin era aprendiz de Palpatine, _Era el Lord Sith que siempre buscaban._

Estaba en la oficina un dia en la tarde hablando con los senadores, y entonces alguien abrio la puerta dando una noticia, _Habia muerto Palpatine_ _a manos de Anakin. Todos estaban en shock._

Asi paso los eventos, Palpatine le dijo Anakin que era el Sith, y Anakin le dijo a Windu la verdad que Palpatine era el Sith que todos buscaban. ya despues del shock y la sorpresa. Anakin negandose en matar a Windu, mientras que el estaba herido. Anakin y Palpatine iniciaron una pelea y asi paso. El elegido habia matado al Sith, despues de eso. Anakin se sintio fuerte con decirle al consejo y lo dijo. Se habia casado con Padme, esperaban a un bebe de ambos.

Y no solo eso, confieso que acepto ser aprendiz de Palpatine solo para poder salvar a Padme de la muerte y que esas pesadillas lo estaban horrizando demasiado

Y se salio junto con Padme, iban a esperar una respuesta, ya que Anakin siendo el elegido, podria haber un cambio en todo en la Galaxia

El dia siguiente ambos recibieron a Obi Wan, y Padme los dejo solos para que hablaran. Obi Wan le dijo que estaba orgulloso de el, que era su hermano que lo vio crecer

Anakin le dijo que no le dijo nada sobre esto, ya que podria haber sido una gran decepcion para el y el consejo.

El le dijo que le pudiera haber dicho, ya no se habria sentido decepcion, le habria dando consejos sobre las pesadillas que el tenia que Padme se muriera.

Asi paso despues de tanta espera, Luke habia nacido pero la sorpresa era tan grande,recibieron a otra bebe que le pusieron de nombre Leia. los gemelos Skywalker habian nacido, antes que nacieran, se hizo publico que el caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker y la senadora Padme Nabberie Skywalker estaban casados. La familia de Padme dio la bienvenida a Anakin a su familia. Jobal y Ruweee les dieron bendiciones a la familia, mas antes de eso

El consejo Jedi dejo que Anakin estuviera dentro, y aun siendo caballero Jedi. Habian decidido que pudieron estar equivocados y no tener la oportunidad de conocer mas a Anakin, pudieron haber tenido la gran oportunidad cuando aceptaron Anakin como un alumno mas y haber sentido la fuerza que tenia el. Pasaron siendo la familia tan deseada y hermosa que nunca habia tenido la galaxia

Los criaron en Naboo cerca del lago como Padme habia deseado cuando era chica.

Cuando eran pequeños, cuando tenian compromisos ambos padres, le decian a Ahsoka Tano si fuera ser su niñera, y ella aceptaba.

Siempre los gemelos estaban felices cuando sus padres no estaban y pasaban un rato con Ahsoka.

Habia noches en que invitaban a cenar a Obi Wan,los gemelos les encantaba escuchar las aventuras de su tio Obi, como le decian de cariño, siempre emocionados cuando escuchando las aventuras que paso junto con su padre

Pasaron los años

Luke Skywalker en su corta edad recibio el entrenamiento de Jedi y su maestro era Obi Wan, mientras tanto Leia habia dicho a sus padres en su corta edad que queria ser senadora como su madre. Asi fue, Leia Skywalker se hizo senadora

Luke a los 19 años fue nombrado como Maestro y Caballero Jedi como lo es su padre

Ya cuando tuvieron 20 años, ambos gemelos habian conocido a sus almas gemelas en diferentes meses. Primero Leia y luego Luke.

Leia conocio a Han Solo en el templo Jedi cuando buscaba un experto para reparar su Halcon Milenario

Anakin habia tenido un par de celos pero Padme le dejo claro que para ellos seria su hija pequeña. Y les dieron bendiciones

Luke por un amigo del Templo Jedi conocio a Mara Jade, y no se dio por timido, y asi empezaron una relacion despues de meses.

Despues de 30 años para Padme y Anakin se jubilaron, y se quedaron en Naboo

En Naboo en su casa estaba siempre estaba sus nietos, se les veia felices todos los dias, y sus hijos estaban formando sus propias familias

La Familia Skywalker siempre estuvieron en extasis de sus vidas, buena educacion, buenos padres, no les faltaba nada.

La Galaxia se habia salvado de una gran oscuridad por los Sith

* * *

Hola, soy nueva en esto, y quise hacer esto por mucho tiempo pero necesitaba recopilar todo lo que se de las precuelas de Star Wars, es sobre que habria pasado si nunca Anakin fue al lado oscuro, y aqui esta el resultado de mi one-shot.

Sobre lo del aprendiz de Palpatine era Anakin, podrian imaginarse despues que el le dijera que era el Lord Sith, se lo dice el maestro Windu.Y Anakin confiesa que Palpatine le dice que puede aprender sobre el lado Oscuro asi que podrian imaginarse que antes de la reunion de los Senadores.

Windu se los dice, y entonces se da cuenta Padme que las pesadillas atormentan mucho a Anakin. y en la tarde es cuando algun conocido abre la puerta y se los dice que Anakin mato a Palpatine. Asi que fue antes que se da el Orden 66 y nunca paso esto

Mi DM siempre estara abierto


End file.
